ESHCOPASKDPA'S
by cosmixisnotawriter
Summary: SONIC HAS HAD IS UP TO HERE WITH EGGMAN
1. charpter won the banana

ONE DAY SONIC WAS SLOWLY WALKING DOWN THE STREET AND THEN HE GOT HIT BY A BIG YELLOW CAR AND INSIDE THAT CAR WAS MISTER EGGMAN AND THEN SONIC GOT UP AND HE SAID MISTER EGGMAN THIS IS THE LAST STRAW THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END


	2. chapter 2 the egg, man

ONE DAY SONIC WAS SLOWLY WALKING DOWN THE STREET AND THEN HE GOT HIT BY A BIG YELLOW CAR AND INSIDE THAT CAR WAS MISTER EGGMAN AND THEN SONIC GOT UP AND HE SAID MISTER EGGMAN THIS IS THE LAST STRAW THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END


	3. chapter 3, the sheepo

ba 


	4. CHAPTER 4, DINNER

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy There's vomit on his spaghetti already, EGGMAN's spaghetti He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready To drop spaghetti, but he keeps on spaghetti'  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud He opens his mouth, but spaghetti won't come out He's chokin', how, everybody's jokin' now The clocks run out, times up, over, blaow!  
Snap back to reality, oh there goes spaghetti Oh, there goes SONIC, he choked He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy? No He won't have it, he knows his whole back city's ropes It don't matter, he's dope, he knows that, but he's broke He's so stacked that he knows, when he goes back to his mobile home, that's when its Back to the spaghetti again yo, this whole rhapsody He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

[Chorus: x2]  
You better lose yourself in the spaghetti, the pasta You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better

The souls escaping, through this hole that its gaping This world is mine for the taking Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order A normal life is borin', but super stardom's close to post mortar It only grows harder, only grows hotter He blows us all over these hoes is all on him Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter Lonely roads, God only knows, he's grown farther from home, he's no father He goes home and barely knows his own daughter But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product They moved on to the next schmo who flows, he nose dove and sold nada So the soap opera is told and unfolds, I suppose it's old partna, but the beat goes on Da da dumb da dumb da da SPAGHET SPAGHETTI SPA SPA SPAGHETTI SPAGHETTI SPA SPA SPAGHETTI SPAGHETTI SPA SPA SPAGHETTI SPAGHETTI SPA SPA SPAGHETTI SPAGHETTI SPA SPA SPAGHETTI SPAGHETTI SPA SPA SPAGHETTI SPAGHETTI SPA SPA SPAGHETTI SPAGHETTI SPA SPA SPAGHETTI SPAGHETTI SPA SPA SPAGHETTI SPAGHETTI SPA SPA SPAGHETTI SPAGHETTI SPA SPA SPAGHETTI SPAGHETTI SPA SPA SPAGHETTI

[Chorus: x2]

No more games, I'm a change what you call rage Tear this motherfrickin' roof off like two dogs caged I was playin' in the beginnin', the mood all changed I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage But I kept rhymin' and stepwritin' the next cipher Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper All the pain inside amplified by the Fact that I can't get by with my nine to Five and I can't provide the right type of Life for my family 'cause man, these God damn food stamps don't buy diapers And its no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer This is my life and these times are so hard And it's getting even harder tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus See dishonor caught up between bein' a father and a prima-donna Baby mama drama screamin' on and too much For me to want to say in one spot, another jam or not Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail I've got To formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot Success is my only motherfrickin' option, failures not Mom, I love you, but this trail has got to go, I cannot grow old in shadow's lot So here I go is my shot Feet fail me not 'cause maybe the only opportunity that I got

[Chorus: x2]

You can do anything you set your mind to, man

THIS IS A SONIC STORY


	5. CHAPTER 5 EGG SALAD

I was only 9 years old. I loved Eggman so much, I had all the merchandise and movies. I pray to Eggman every night before bed thanking him for the life I've been given. "Eggman is love" I say, "Eggman is life." My dad overhears me and calls me autistic. I knew he was just jealous of my devotion for Eggman I called him a cunt He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep Im crying now, and my face hurts. I lay in bed and its really cold A warmth is moving towards me. I feel something touch me. It's Eggman!  
I am so happy! He whispers in to ear, "These are my Chaos Emeralds."  
He grabs me with his powerful gloved hands and puts me on my hands and knees. I'm ready.  
I spread my ass cheeks for Eggman. He penetrates my butthole.  
It hurts so much but I do it for Eggman. I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water. I push against his force.  
I want to please Eggman.  
He screams a mighty cackle as he fills my butt with his motor oil. My dad walks in.  
Eggman looks him straight in the eye and says "Get a load of this!" Eggman flies through my window Eggman is love, Eggman is life. 


	6. CHRAPER 6 THE JUAN

bobo 


End file.
